Night of the Two Moons
by EmoBabyLovesWykedSoul
Summary: Two moons showing at the same time. What could this possible mean and what well happen to an 19 year old girl and her 18 year old best friend? What could the two moons mean?


_**Night of the Two Moon**_

Chapter 1: First sighting

It's a normal Friday for the most part. I sit at the house by myself and it's about 7 in the morning. I get on the computer and talk to my best friend. We really dont talk about much, just movies and character from the, like 'The Avengers' and Loki from 'The Avengers' and we talk about characters we make up and about stories we make up. We talk til she had to leave for a bit.

When she gets off I put on some music and start to clean up a bit til about 9 am then i decide i want a drink. I count out some money then start walking to the store, since i didnt have a way to go, and the store is only 2 and a half hours from my house so I listen to the music i have on my phone as i walk. The temperture was cold but it was to hot either. But when I left the store the black tripp and black shirt i have on with skulls on it, made me feel a be hot because of the sun. And my black shoulder length hair, with my bangs hanging going down across my eye, isnt helping with the heat either.

As I'm up the road to my house I notice the moon in the sky still and the sun was in the mid of the sky on the left side of me. I checked the time on my phone and it was 11:30. I though it was a bit weird for the moon to still be out and the sun being in the middle of the sky but I didnt pay it much mind. I know the moon would be gone out of the sky for a couple of hours til it was night time again.

I start to get close to where my friend lives, she doesnt live but about a mile for me I could easily get to her house from mine when I wanted to. As I walk in friend of her house my frind runs out to me, wearing blue jean pants and a black shirt with "Blood on the dance Floor' on it. Her dark blonde her when a bit below her shoulders. When she gets to me, she points at the moon.

"Do you see that?" She asks.

I nod looking at the moon that she was pointing at.

"Its the middle of the day and the moon is still out."

"I know. I've seen it already." I reply back to her.

She then turns her head, looking behind us and point in that deriction. "What about that?"

I turn to she what she is pointing at and notice there is another moon in the sky, feeling confused now.

"Yes I see that, but I dont know why that is there when there is already a moon in front of us." I say as I look back in front of us making sure I seen the moon in front of us like I though i did and it was there.

"What do you think it means?" She ask me.

I shake my head a bit and look at her. "I'm afraid I dont know."

She looks at me. "I'll be back, wait here."

She runs back into her house before I get a chance to say any thing. I stand there waiting for her to come back, wondering what she when to do. While waiting I look back and forth between the two moons, questions running though my head.

She runs out to me and tell me that she going to walk to my house with me and that she had when and told her mom and her mom was okay with her coming over and staying the night with me.

We start toward my house again and talk to each other about stuff we had been talking about earlier on the computer and trying to figure out what the two moons in the sky at the same time mean. There's never been more then one moon til now and to make it even weirder it was in the middle of the day that the two moons was out.

When we get to my house we go inside and I get on the computer to see if there was any information a two moons showing at the same time and in the middle of the day. We searched and looked for a couple of hours but couldnt find anything on it.

I look over at my frind. "Maybe its just a freak accuracy."

"Maybe. This is the first time its ever happened."

I get up from the computer and sigh a bit, a bit disappointed that there wasnt a single thing about the two moons. I go into the kitchen and poor me a glass of coke then walk back into the living room and sits down in the computer chair, hope maybe a second look would make come up. My friend looks over my shoulder, hoping to catch something that I might miss.

The computered screen flashed a bit while we was looking and red screen with "Enjoy your last day of life." wrote in black, appeared on the screen.

We stare at the screen for a while then look at each other. Both of us scared, we didnt know what this all ment or whay it was happening.

"Maybe it just that girl that dont like us doing this. She probably hacked into my computer." I say to my friend.

She looks at me confused then it hits her. "Oh you're talking about that Amber girl?"

"Yeah."

"You're probably right. She's always doing stuff to try and scare us. I dont know why she hates us so much."

"Her and all her frieds do." I say with a slight sigh.

"What's wrong?"

I look at my friend. "Oh, nothing. Let's go watch TV."

"Okay."

I shut the computer down and we go to the couch, putting on my 'Princess Mononoke' DvD. We relax, watching the movie. Letting the screen that had appear leave her mind, we knew that it was Amber or one of her friend, or all of them did it as a group and was probably laughing.


End file.
